Daughter of a superhero
by the.one.and.only.98
Summary: Annalisa's life is kind of complicated, although that's what happens when you are the daughter of Tony Stark. This story will be about Avengers Assemble and Thor the Dark World with mentions of Iron Man two and Three. Squeal to Big Surprise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys I'm so sorry this took a lot longer then I first thought, However, it is here now and I hope you guys enjoy it. In addition, I have started writing another story about star wars so if you're interested well read it. So about the story it will be a bit different from before as Annalisa is no longer fourteen, I have made some adaption to her personality, I might also use some bigger swearwords.

Chapter 1

"So how's it looking?" I hear Pepper ask.

"Like Christmas but with more me." Tony states.

I do a loud cough.

"More Stark" Tony corrects.

"That's better, after all, it will be mine after your all crinkly." I reply.

"Always know how to make your old man feel good don't you." Tony laughs at me.

"Just stating a fact, you yourself said you are an old man." I tell him smiling.

"Alright kids stop the arguing." Pepper interrupts. "Annalisa you coming up or not?"

"Not to watch you two go all cheesy and gross on me, I already need therapy, let's try to keep to the bill down. Byezies." I answer, cutting off the call. I smile to myself, those kids are so cute.

Well I guess now is where I try to get you lot up to speed.

Two years have passed since I first met my dad, and to say things are a little different from my life on an island off the coast of England is an understatement.

I have almost finished school and will be moving on to uni in England as a promise to my mother. I think she wants me there so she can keep me away from Tony, as well as to keep me close to home. She started to have withdrawal symptoms of not seeing me. You can imagine how impressed she was when I decided to hyphenate my name to Green-Stark.

Of course, there was the whole 'me going public', and as everyone promised, people started to swam me. I couldn't leave the house. News teams started turning up at my school, it was all very dramatic if I'm honest with you. Have you seen Princess Diaries? It was like that.

However, despite all of that, things have been good. You know, apart from the time when Tony nearly bloody killed himself. Shit hit the fan there.

I'm sitting on the family room which is near the exit of the living quters. I look up as the lift dings signalling someone arriving and smile as I see Pepper emerge along with that agent guy. I can never remember his name.

"I thought that you and Tony were celebrating?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "I always did want a sister."

"We were but then Phil here came over and safe to say your father has a lot of work to do." She says, striding into the room. I look over at Phil, see him holding a glass of champagne rather awkwardly and smirk.

"You know I could drink that for you, maybe have the whole bottle?" I start charming him trying to get my own way.

"Not a chance, ignore her Phil she's sixteen." Pepper ruins my fun.

"Well in some country's I can drink legally." I argue.

"Yes and when you are in those countries you cannot drink there either." She dismisses.

"Well that's not fair." I say jokingly, stomping my feet like a three year old.

"And this girl wants to drink? Yeah that's going to happen." She laughs. "Well I'm going to DC. Behave and make sure your dad does too."

She walks over, kisses my forehead and then leaves with Phil following close behind.

Me and Pepper have gotten a lot closer after the last two years, especially after that unfortunate time when Tony went off the rails a bit. Shit really hit the fan with that hammer guy. He was a screw lose hahaha.

As she leaves, I think about what she said and then the penny drops. IT'S ABOUT THE AVENGERS! I run to the lift and push the button to go to the top.

"You didn't tell me about the fact that the avenger initiative has been put back into place!" I wail.

"Shhhh, you aren't meant to know about that." He shushes me.

"Oh please, the agent guy is gone."

"Oh that's ok then. Want to come and have a look at this then?" He instructs me.

"I thought they decided that you're too narcissistic to be an avenger?" I ask, swaggering towards him.

"Yeah I was, I'm guessing they're desperate." Tony replies.

"Yeah they must be, to turn to you." I laugh.

"You're so funny kid, you should take up a career in comedy."

"I know, but I think I'm too funny for you muggles to deal with." I smirk.

"And I'm the narcissist?"

"Well who was the one who was spawned from who? Hum?" I ask.

I spend some of the night with him looking through the information on the avengers, mostly because I wanted to be nosey, until he tells me that I have to go to bed. The boring old man.

I go down to my floor and stroll into my bedroom. I start undressing but stop in my underwear when I spot myself in the mirror. I have changed a fair amount over the last few years. I've lost some of the puppy fat that was around my face. In fact I've lost a bit of weight all over after the intense training session at S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm glad though that I still have my curves and big boobs. Then of course I also dip died my hair purple, that I guess makes me look a bit different.

The whole S.H.I.E.L.D training thing that I went through was because of that one incident where I was captured. Not as fun as you would think it would be but I wanted to be better trained on how to defend myself, I won't always get someone to rescue me and don't want to coz girls can look after themselves.

I grin at my reflection. I'm happy with how I look now, I might not be stunning but I'd give myself a second look. I walk over to my bed and climb in. I snuggle deep into the covers and sigh in contentment, falling into a deep slumber.

"Good morning Miss Stark it is eighty-one degrees-"

"SHUT UP JARVIS!" I scream at an AI.

"Miss Stark you asked me to wake you up at-"

"I know what I said Javris. I just need quiet right now." I tell him.

I've decided to just stay in bed until the last minute and then just run around like crazy.

Once I'm up, I speedily apply my make up and get dressed in a white top with black jeans. I look at the clock and my blood runs cold.

"FUCK!" I curse running out of the room. I run through, grabbing the already poured cup of tea in a 'to go' cup and run to the elevator.

After the elevator gets to the ground floor, I start running again. I make it to the doors, when some new guy jumps in front of me. I skid to a standstill so I don't collide with him. However, me suddenly putting the brakes on causes me to over balance so I fall flat on my arse and the cup goes flying from my hand.

"OWW! Why the hell would you do that?" I demand.

I look up and am annoyed to see that although I'm now covered in tea and I'm guessing looking a tad bit ruffled, his suit only has a crease or two, lucky bugger.

"I'm so sorry Miss Annalisa, I didn't see you." He says, holding out his hand to pull me up from the floor.

I accept it, clambering up off of the floor. I look down at myself and see that added to my already dishevelled state I now have tea all down me.

"No its fine new guy, you've really done me a favour. Pepper asked me to go to this publicity thing and well you can now be my excuse as to why I'm not there." I explain smugly trying to ignore his annoying face.

"Will she not be angry if you miss it?" He asks.

"No I will just turn up late for dramatic effect." I smile trying to show that he's pissed me off a little bit. Damn for being English and polite.

I catch a glance of myself in one of the mirrors that are in the reception area. I don't look too bad. I just have a massive tea stain down my top. Although that can be rectified by just zipping up my jacket. I will just have remember not to unzip it.

I give up trying to be on time and just stroll out of the tower I go out to the car that is already waiting for me.

"Sorry you were waiting for me." I stop when I see that it is Happy waiting to drive me. "Why aren't you with dad?" I ask. After all, he is Tony's body guard.

"Your father had some business to do without me and that is all I know." He tells me as he pulls out of the parking space.

We drive there in silence, neither of us feeling the need for useless speech. The only thing filling the silence is the music coming from the radio. When we arrive I spot Pepper's new assistant standing outside looking rather worried. Happy pulls into a parking space.

"Miss Stark you are late!" He says, opening the door for me to get out.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry butI'm here now so you don't have to worry." I smile at him to stop him from fretting. He just raises his eyebrows then turns on his heel and walks away from me. I wince, knowing that I will have to face the wrath of Pepper. Stupid guy.

A/N Please let me know what you thinks thanks.


	2. Wolfish

Chapter 2

In the end, Pepper wasn't as mad as I thought she would be, don't get me wrong she was still ready to bang my head against the wall. However, she restrained herself from shouting at me until the meeting was over although by then I think something good happened so she completely forgot about being angry, lucky me.

The thing that happened with the guy earlier unnerved me a lot more than I thought it would. At first he just annoyed me but once it began to wear down I started to get un an easy feeling. That wasn't helped, when I explained to Pepper what happened and gave her a brief description of him. She had no clue who I was talking about, maybe I'm starting to see dead people, that would be amazing if I could.

So ignoring whether I can or can't see dead people, today was rather productive I got some work done for school and sat in that boring meeting for Pepper, even though she wasn't in New York. She had that new PA of hers there to make sure that I got shit done and then tell on me when I don't, I think he is going to get annoying really fast.

"Miss Stark, food has been prepared to your liking out in the mess hall" JARVIS interrupts my train of thought.

"Why thank you Mr JARVIS"

I pick up my IPad seeing that I have some emails giving me some equations to complete from Tony. He says as I'm not at school so much anymore that he has to make sure that I am on top of everything.

I walk to the elevator push the button, wait without lifting my head from my work, when the elevator arrives that doesn't change, and consequently I walk into someone.

I look up shocked, not expecting the collision only to be met with two big, yellow eyes.

"I'm so sorry this seems to be the day for me to bump into people" I say smiling at him.

"I'm looking for Tony Stark" Is his only comment. This causes my smile to falter, his blank face is starting to throw me.

"Erm, well, he's not here at the moment. I am his daughter so I think I can help with most things, unless your here to find your father... I mean I did-" He interrupts me.

"Enough with your ramberling woman, where is Stark?" He demands firmly.

"Well I don't think that I should tell you. Learn some manners and then talk to me. Anyway how the hell did you get upstairs?" I ask him. He's really starting to piss me off, who the fuck does this guy thinks he is?

"I can get through your mortal guards easily woman. Now tell me where Stark is!" Because I ignore him he then walks so he is in my face, although he has to bend over so he can get down to my face. "Tell me now! NOW!" He screams in my face. I try keep my cool, not letting him see that I am about to piss myself in fright.

"Well this isn't the way for you to get what you want. If you want something from me, you should be polite." I say trying to keep my breathing even. Although truth be told, he could probably hear my heart attempting to beat out of my chest.

"I am starting to have enough of your games mortal!" He screams in my face again.

"You will get nowhere without a please." I gasp out at him. He picks me up and slams me against the closest wall, I grunt as I feel the impact of hitting the wall, however, now we are at the same eye level.

"Tell me now!" He demands, then seems to think better of it, so adds on a strenuous.. "Please."

Well at least if I'm going to die I will have that little victory.

"He's not here, I don't know where he is." I tell him honestly, although my voice shakes slightly. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you seriously don't know where he is?" He asks in a quiet voice. It's like he is trying to control himself not to completely lose it and if he hasn't yet, I don't want to see him out of control.

"That is exactly what I just said." I say as he lets me slip through his hands to land on the floor. Of course now is when I lose my balance and fall flat on my arse.

"Why do you want him?" I ask quietly from my place on the floor.

"Nothing that you need to worry about woman." The feminist in me is getting ready to deck this guy, whereas the more human part is trying to find a way to escape.

I look over him. His appearance is truly terrifying. His whole body appears to be covered in thick, black hair and his features seem to be canine like and rather hideous. He is tall as well. Tall is an understatement trust me when I say he must be almost seven feet. He's also really bulky, like he could barely fit through the doorway.

"Look cut the shit and tell me what the fuck is going on!" I cross my arms and lean on one leg. Giving up on trying to seem bigger, oh and that I'm not shiting myself inside. He turns to look at me; I can see him debating internally on whether or not to tell me anything. He finally makes the decision and says;

"Loki is on some sort of rampage and destruction on Earth. Your father is trying to help put a stop to him. But you mortals have no hope of stopping him." He explains to me like I'm some sort of idiot.

"And why should I believe you? For all I know you are some kind of psycho crazy." I try to keep my nerve. He looks at me for a second completely confused although that confusion doesn't last for long and is replaced by indignation.

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I AM A DELIRIOUS SIMPLETON!" He screams in my face.

There seems to be a little voice inside of me saying that he is telling the truth. After all, looking at the stuff with Tony, this Loki guy is real, and he does appear to have magic. Ok I'll go along with it.

"Ok fine I believe you." I say, trying to get him to calm down until what he said sinks in.

"Wait rampage... is he killing people?" I ask.

"Of course, he's a god." He says confused. "A few dead mortals, is none of my concern, the power-" I interrupt him.

"'A few dead mortals are none of my concern'? Of course they are, they are innocent!" He looks at me as you would a child that had said something cute.

"As I was saying, it is not about the mortals. He is working with someone too powerful, he is now too easy to control we must put an end to him." He says as if he is talking about some minor inconvenience.

"I can help." I say.

He looks at me for a second and then begins laughing his arse off.

"You want to help? Not only a mortal but a woman?" He laughs harder.

In a split second my anger replaces my fear. I walk up to him and crack him around the face. We both look at each other in shock; neither of us expecting me to actually hit him. He gazes at me for a second before reaching his conclusion.

"Very well you can aid me. However, if you end up in Niflheim then it is no fault of mine." He warns and I nod at him.

"So, Loki? Are you from some part of Norse mythology then?" I ask.

"Yes I am Fenrir, the great wolf." He tells me proudly. I start searching my brain for all that I know about Norse mythology and come up blank when it comes to this Fenrir guy.

"OK, well nice to meet you Fenrir. I'm Annalisa." I stick my hand out to shake but he looks confused.

"You wish me to kiss your hand?" He ? No, of course not. You shake it." I say taking his hand in my own and doing a slight shake. This seems to completely baffle him and he shakes his head.

"Anyway, you know that you said that you are this Norse guy?" He nods, his expression questioning. "Is there any way you can prove that?"

He looks at me and tilts his head to the side like he's trying to read me.

"Very well." He walks away from me and starts taking off his clothes.

I turn my back on him shocked.

"Mate, you do know that I'm sixteen?" I say.

"I must-" He starts to explain but I interrupt him.

"Yeah, if you are a wolf then I've seen twilight, I know how this goes." I explain.

"Twilight? I think most people have seen twilight and I fail to see how that involves wolves." He says, the confusion evident in his voice.

"What? Oh, not the time of day. It's a film, a really bad film. Not that you would know or care. Anyway don't worry." I answer him.

"You may turn around now dear maiden." I do as he says, although I'm a little annoyed at him for calling me maiden, and what I see makes me step back a couple of spaces.

There in front of me is a massive, black wolf. Its muzzle is slight higher than my head and he looks completely terrifying. However, one thing that is definitely clear when I look into his big, yellow eyes, is that he is also the man that was standing in front of me not thirty seconds ago.

"Do you believe me now woman?" The wolf says and it almost looks like he is smirking at me. However, I only have one coherent thought pass through my mind.

"The wolves in Twilight can't talk." Spills out of my mouth.

This earns me the same look he gave me as a man, the 'what the fuck are you talking about' look.


	3. Druggy Hideout

A/N Hi I'm really sorry that this chapter has taken so long and it's kind of short as well, sorry. I've been focusing more on my other story and kind of working on some new ones as well and this has kind of faded back but I have made a start on the next chapter but it may take a while again. If you guys want to review then feel free.

Chapter 3

 _"Do you believe me now woman?" The wolf says and it almost looks like he is smirking at me. However, I only have one coherent thought pass through my mind._

 _"The wolves in Twilight can't talk." Spills out of my mouth._

 _This earns me the same look he gave me as a man, the 'what the fuck are you talking about' look._

"You are very strange maiden." He tells me.

"Yeah guess so, that would explain this." I say gesturing towards him. He just raises his eyebrows.

"Are we ready to proceed or do you want to spend more time loitering?" He asks impatiently.

"Calm down dear." I tell him. "Are we PMSing today?" I ask patronisingly.

"I do not think I want to understand what you said, so let us move on."

I see his body start to shift. I can guess what's coming next and turn around so as not to get an eyeful.

"We are leaving now mortal." I hear him declare so I turn around only to see him already at the elevator.

"You know mate, you are very impatient, you might be in need of learning some patience and manners." I tell him in a purposely-annoying voice.

"I think I prefer it when people are afraid of me." He sighs.

"Yeah mate, I get your pain." I tell him. He just rolls his eyes.

We leave the building and he takes off down the pavement. He is so tall I have to jog to try to keep up with him. We walk for a little while with me having no idea where the hell he's taking me when the thought comes to me that maybe he's taking me off somewhere to kill me. I mean I was getting in his way. After a while of worrying, I decide to just bite the bullet.

"Look mate are you planning on killing me? Because if you are, I need to know if I should start the final montage of my life." I try to joke.

"I do not think I want to try to understand you and no, I do not have any intention of killing you. If I did, you would already be dead."

"Well, fair enough. But can I just ask where we are going? Aren't you a god or something with powers, so you could just magic us there?" I ask.

"That is not what my power is. We could get to our destination quicker but it would be in wolf form and as much as you mortals are imbeciles, they would notice if a large wolf was running around." He clarifies.

"Ok that's fine...I mean if I'd known, I would've said I could drive." I whine.

"ENOUGH!" He shouts and I shut up immediately.

We carry on walking in silence when I start to notice that we are moving into a bit of a crappy area. All the buildings are really run down and the smell that greets you is of wee and shall I say a very earthy smell.

We carry on walking for ages until he stops in the middle of the street.

"Why are we stopping-" I stop before I run straight in to his solid back and follow his gaze to an abandoned building. "Why are stopping at this dump?" I say scrunch up my nose and suppress a shiver.

When I this place is a dump, I mean it is a real dump. There's boards covering up the space where windows used to be, the faded, white paint, is peeling off the walls that are covered in graffiti. Looking up, I see that there are holes all over the building and the roof is missing which makes it look like it is going to fall down at any second.

"Are you sure that this place is structurally sound?" I ask turning to face him. He looks at me and raises his very bushy eyebrow.

"It will be adequate." He walks past me and into the building. I sigh and follow him in and I will tell you that the inside is just as unpleasant as the outside is.

The first thing that you notice is the over powering smell of mould. The smell immediately transports me back to my capture. I force myself to take a shaky breath. Don't think about that Annalisa, just breathe.

Looking around it looks exactly the same on the inside as it does on the outside, a complete crumbling tip. There are stained mattresses littering the floor, one of them looking like a massive blood stain. I force myself not to think of the cause. Then to complete the whole 'drug central' look there are syringes and empty bottles of alcohol all over the floor. I don't think that I'm particularly snobby but I'm starting to reconsider that belief from my reaction to this heap.

"Ok so this looks like the kind of place where we would get murdered, are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask him, breaking the uneasy silence.

"I find it amusing that you think that any mortal could ever hope to overpower me."

He continues moving forward, stopping in front of a rotten door that separates us from the next room. I watch apprehensively as he opens the door. I'm half expecting some crazy person to come out screaming with a knife and the horror movie music to start. We walk in and the presentation of the room is not much different apart from the fact that the room is covered in screens and holograms. I must say, some of the technology that you can see would put Tony to shame.

"Let us get straight to work, we must locate my father." He walks over to the screens and starts moving things around.

I stare in amazement at all the technology in the room. I can't get enough but then there is the confusing dark ages type things hanging around that leaves me at a loss. I look over at Fenrir to see he's staring down at a photo of a really pale guy with black hair.

"I will find you father and I will have my revenge."


	4. Annoying god

A/N hi guys I'm really sorry that it has taken so long for me to be able to update, I've just had a bit of writers block and I'm sure you understand.

Chapter 4

I'm so bored all this guy is doing is just staring at the hologram thing and occasionally glaring at the photo of the creepy guy that he said is his dad. I mean that's a bit creepy right, a bit obsessed with his dad. I wonder what my therapist would say to that.

"So your dad." I begin.

"Shut up mortal." He barks at me and we then fall back into uncomfortable silence.

"So, do you have any idea where my dad is now?" I ask, finally losing my patience.

"No, I do not have enough time to look for him. I have no choice but to find Loki by myself, since you are so incompetent."

I start digging my nails into my skin in a hope to try and keep my anger under control.

"Fine, since I'm so incapable, I'll get going." I stand up from my seat and let the chair screech as it scraps across the floor.

"NO, I need you to help capture my father!" I turn to look at him confused.

"Oh what you need help from the tiny human girl?" I ask raising my eyebrows, trying to put on my best bitch look.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT HUMAN!" He walks up to me and gets in my face again, causing me to lean back.

"Don't worry I'm leaving." I spit at him, trying to blink back the tears of fear building up behind my eye lids. This day has just been too much. I turn my back and start to walk out of the mould infested room.

"You are not going to leave." He snarls.

"Why?" I ask. He sighs and turns around from me.

"There is one thing that I have realised about you human, is that you are nosy and you cannot be left out of anything." He taunts me. I scowl at him for a second scouring my brain for a comeback and the only thing I can come up with is pathetic.

"I would prefer to call it inquisitive." I mumble at him.

"Whatever you want to call it, you can't leave. I'm guessing it's killing you that your father is going off to save the day while you sit at home and twiddle your thumbs, of course-" I interrupt him before he says something else misogynistic.

"What do you mean, my dad's going off to save the day?'" I ask him.

"Your father has left to go to fight Loki. We need to find him so we can warn him that it's a trap and send Loki to the people who can actually contain him." He says walking back to his wired computer thing.

"So wait! My dad's walking into a trap and you are letting him?" I exclaim, stepping towards him.

"Loki needs to think that no one is on to him. He's depending on the ignorance of mortals." He explains trying to belittle me.

"But my dad is in danger?" I ask feeling afraid.

"Of course your father is in danger. He has built a suit of armour, do you think that he is not in danger everyday of his life? That he does not put you in danger by association?"

"Yeah but this is different. If you are right, then Tony is completely out his league, you need to warn him." I walk, pushing Fenrir over and start looking at his screen. But I don't understand the symbols. I jump when something starts flashing. "What's that?" I point at the hologram.

"Don't touch it!" He shoves me away from the hologram, causing me to stumble. I look up about to tell him off when I see him search the hologram and moves it around quickly.

"Well, I have a location on Loki, he's in Germany." He says turning around and pacing the room.

"Wait! What do you mean he's in Germany? How are we going to get there?" I try to stop him so that I can get some answers.

"This makes it more complicated, I was meant to be able to get to the mortals before they went after him." He storms up to a wall and punches through it. I flinch. He pulls his arm out of the wall and you can see that it has gone all the way through the brick and I cough at the dust that it has produced.

I stare at the hole and I start freaking out. What the hell did you do you stupid idiot? You followed a guy who turned into a wolf and quite clearly has an anger management issue, into a shity area, in an abandoned building, without telling anyone where you were going? This was clearly a great plan.

I leave Fenrir to stew for a little while. Trying to either find the courage to try and get some answers or to run full pelt out of there but eventually, the decision is made for me.

"Is there any way for you to be able to contact your father?" He asks leaning on one of the tables that is holding some kind of artefact in the middle of the room.

"I can call him but if your right then I don't think he will answer." I tell him carefully.

"Try doing that, he will not be there yet." He says looking at me like he's doing his best to keep his cool. I nod my head at him, pull out my phone, find Tony's number and dial it. I raise the phone to my ear and wait, just as I thought, Tony doesn't answer. I call him twice more but he still doesn't answer. This causes another rise out of Fenrir as he slams his fist down on the table. This table seems to be made for him, as there is a slight dent but that's it.

I jump when I hear a beeping sound coming from his computer. He sighs and walks towards it. To my surprise, he controls his anger this time when he sees whatever it was that came up on the hologram.

"What is it?" I ask, going to stand next to him so that I can have a look. It's completely useless though, as it is in another language.

"Just as I feared, that old hrafnasueltir has sent someone to clean up his mess." He groans.

"Erm what's that?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Odin, he's sent someone to try and take Loki back to Asgard. I'm shocked that he was smart enough to send someone. I was hoping that he wasn't."

"Is that not a good thing? You know, so you can have some 'godly' backup?" I move to sit down on one of the tables around the room. Fenrir rubs a hand over his hairy face.

"Yes, but people from Asgard are not overly fond of me. It's mostly because they're all bacrauts." He says all of this very calmly but the look in his eyes hold a lot of anger and hurt.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I ask him.

"We need to start preparing for the attack." He says flippantly.

It takes a minute for what he says to sink in.

"Wait, what do you mean, before the attack?" He looks at me with a look of exasperation.

"You ask a lot of stupid questions don't you?"

"No, I..." I try to defend myself but I realised that he is kind of right. "Well fine. What do you propose we do?" I question.

"First, we need to find in which city he will begin his attack and make sure that we have traps and enough equipment there to fight him off." He crosses his arms and looks thoughtful. I will admit this is something that is quite amusing in a man of his size.

"The city he would chose would be a large city so he can make his mark. My father always liked to be celebrated and to make an entrance. He would also like to try and belittle his enemies as much as possible." He thinks aloud. What he says though is starting to make me think of him as a pantomime villain.

I leave him to his thoughts so that I can then delve deeper into my own. The first thing that springs to mind is that he would target world capitals. Probably, ones from the Western world to get the most attention. There is something that Fenrir said though, that I can seem to get out of my head. He said that Loki would want to 'belittle his enemies'. How could he do that though? He could always attack one of SHEILDs headquarters but that could easily be covered and it doesn't seem like a big enough target.

The first city that comes to mind would be New York, as everyone knows that is always the first place that people go when they want to destroy something in films. Thinking about it, it would make sense for him to want to attack New York. First the large population but also the news coverage. There are larger cities though.

Something that is staying with me, is what he said about 'belittling his enemies'. I don't really know who else who would be considered as his enemies that's not my dad...and I guess it would be easier to attack a billionaire. Shit I know what he's going to do.

"He's going to attack Stark tower!" I turn looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"It makes sense, I mean Stark Tower is hardly small, it's in a largely populated and well known city and more importantly, it's my dad's!" I exclaim with my hands turning around to then run my hands through my hair.

"That would make sense, I'm surprised that it came from you." He says walking back to the hologram, I decide to ignore the comment. "We need to start putting things into place to stop him."

"Like what?" I ask, stupidly.

"Trap's and bombs, thing's to slow him down, so I can take care of him." He then gets a far off angry glint in his eye so I decide to leave him to it. I've had enough of thinking he might kill me.

He breaks the silence first. "I have no access to my normal weapons which is a shame but I'm sure that you humans have produced suboptimal bombs."

"Yes and I have access to those bombs just laying around." I say sarcastically. "We can make easy ones like a Molotov cocktail and IED's. They're fairly simple to construct and I think my dad might have gunpowder in the lab at Stark Tower. Hmmm.." I trail off, going deep into thought.

"What about a nuclear bomb?" Fenrir asks.

"We are not using a nuclear bomb." I snap at him.

"Watch who you are speaking to mortal!" He barks back at me and I just roll my eyes. "Why can't we use nuclear weapons anyway" He then asks. I sigh and turn around to look at him.

"Several reasons; one, you cannot just go into any shop and buy a nuclear weapon, which means that we will have to make it from scratch and I don't think that there are many things like plutonium or TNT or the rest of the crap hanging around. And if we do find it, then we will be hunted down as terrorists, which would be a bit of an inconvenience when we're trying to stop Loki!" I raise my eyebrows at him and cross my arms across my chest. He looks thoughtful about for a minute.

"Very well, I will leave you in charge of producing the bombs." He says as if it is the most painful thing in the world.

"Fine, I'll go back to Stark Tower. You coming?" I ask.

"No, I'm going to see if I can get some more people to help us." I nod at him and pull out my phone to dial a cab as he is walking out of the room.

I wait for the cab, which only takes five minutes but feels like ages as I'm a bit freaked out. I go down and get into the cab and smile.

Hi ho hi ho, it's off to work I go.

A/N I'm really sorry I don't think that this chapter was up to much but since it was so long since I've updated I thought it would be best to get it up. However feel free to still review, fave or follow.


	5. Nightmares

A/N Hi guys it feels like I'm always saying this but I'm really sorry this has taken so long, to be honest, I'm focusing more on my other story than this one but I'm still not updating as much as I should sorry. The next update will be quicker it's just that the new Assasins Creed is coming out so not gonna lie I'm mostly going to be playing that. However, please still feel free to review, fave and follow :D

Chapter 5

I clamber out of the taxi when we reach Stark Tower and send someone out to deal with the bill (I love being rich) as I walk into the white, pristine elevator. I select to go up to the laboratories and within seconds the door pings open and I see the first floor of Tony's lab.

I must say when I first moved in with Tony I was impressed with how big and well stocked his lab was in Malibu but the lab in Stark Tower makes it looks like some teenager's garage.

There are about ten floors of labs all with brand, spanking new equipment. My favourite is probably the holographic training simulation or HTS, which Tony and I have sort of made into a bit more of a game. The aim is to try to take out the most bad guys or to fight each other without getting hurt. Although, I have been training very well with Happy and Natasha in self-defence, I haven't been able to beat Tony yet. My excuse is, he is still a superhero, which will make it all the better when I eventually do beat him.

I skip up to the main stock computer which is kind of like those in a store. It tells us what ingredients we have in the building and what we need to build the equipment.

I sign onto the computer and start looking for the items I will need when the news catches my eye. I can see one of the scientist's turning up the TV. Walking closer I can see the crappy, shaky image of something clearly recorded on someone's phone. It's of a man who looks a lot like that Captain America from the history books we saw at school. He's fighting some guy in some kind of old amour that looks like it was made out of solid gold. I must say although he's kind of cool, it's a bit ruined by the antlers, they take away from the intimidating look that he is trying to give.

They exchange hits a couple of times and just when it seems that the other guy is about to get the upper hand you can hear the faint sound of ACDC. I roll my eyes, there is only one person that would do something like that.

Surely enough my dad lands, blasting the other man out of the way, pulling out most of his major weapons. He makes some comment but the footage is so shit that I can't make out what he says. What surprises me though, is that the guy now seems to surrender, which is confusing as he didn't seem likely to surrender before but is now perfectly happy to. My dad allows his weapons to fall back into place so he can walk over to pick him up by the arm and drag him off into the spaceship looking jet.

Before he walks into the jet, he turns to whoever it is that is recording and smiles at the camera. I bite my lip when I see that it's the guy that Fenrir said was his father. Shit my dad can be an arse but he doesn't try to invade worlds.

I start to panic when I think back to what it was that Fenrir said to me and I walk away as the footage ends and the screen flashes back to the very serious looking reporter. I pick up my phone scrolling through my contacts and try calling Tony but no response, which really pisses me off. He knew I would call him after seeing what happened; I can't bloody warn the idiot that it's a bloody trap.

I sigh to myself. I think the only thing that I have left that I can do, is to try and help my dad and the city when these guys do attack. When did this all get so complicated?

I walk back to the computer that has all the materials in the building listed I start going through the check list that I made in my head and start to try to organise the materials .

At some point, when I stop to get myself a snack at one of the labs very many vending machines, I sit down at my counter and open up my phone to see that I have a text from Tony. 'Doing fine, really busy, can't talk now xxxxx'. I groan out and smack my head lightly on the table. For god's sakes my dad is making this difficult, I guess he knows what he's doing is very dangerous, if he wants to be an arse, I will leave him to be an arse.

I move myself around the lab as fast as I can until I have found most of the materials needed. I have to admit, it is rather difficult for a young person, such as myself, to obtain materials needed to make explosives, even bearing in mind who my dad is.

All I need to do is go down so that I can get some petrol. How the hell am I going to be able to get that amount of petrol without SHEILD finding out somehow? Or do I want them to find out so then they can star preparing as well?

I sigh to myself and look up at the clock. After spending the rest of the day going through all of this shit it's now gone half one in the morning, I need to be able to get as much sleep as I can before the city that I'm in goes up in flames.

I rub my hand across my face causing black streaks across my hand from the makeup that I forgot that I put on earlier that day. I get up and walk towards the elevator whilst pulling out my phone that I forgot I had put on silent at some point during the day and see that my dad has texted me.

'Is there any reason why you have been looking for TNT? I need to know kido. Text or call me when you get a minute.' How the fuck did Tony...? Oh shit...!

"JAVIS!" I growl out loud scowling at the lift around me.

"Yes Miss Stark?" JAVIS answers me innocently.

"How did Tony find out about what I was doing?" I ask through my teeth, resting my head up against the wall of the lift.

"Mr Stark has requested that when he is not here that I keep an extra trace on your movements and inform him if you do anything out of character."

I sigh and roll my eyes. It's so annoying when he tries to be a bloody good dad. I bang my head lightly against the door.

"Ok fine, take me to the family floor?" I ask him feeling annoyed but knowing that there is nothing that I can do now, I just reply to Tony saying a 'secret project' and hope that he leaves it at that.

Once the lift makes the 'BING' noise announcing my arrival, I move straight from the elevator to my room, not paying attention to anything around me and shut the door, taking off my clothes and putting my pyjamas on.

I sit on my bed and run my hands through my hair. Why does everything seem to be complicated around me? My life is bloody exhausting and it's really starting to piss me off now.

I sigh again and search through my night stand, finding face wipes I half heartedly remove my make up from my face, not caring that I'm giving it a half arsed job. Once I'm done, I climb into bed smiling as I sink into the mattress. The sweet smell of wild flowers that comes from my sheets calms me into a slightly fractious sleep.

I slowly flutter my lids open knowing that I have to start the day and get on top of saving the world and all that but I feel rather strange. I sit up anyway and get up to walk through to the living area.

Once I step into the living area I notice that the lights have gone incredibly dull with one of the lights flickering at the bottom of the corridor. I look around, taking in my surroundings.

The room is dead quiet but that is not unusual, I spend most of my time alone as Tony and Pepper are always busy and my mum is back in England. The further that I walk down the corridor I start to notice that the paint has turned gray with cracks running up the wall along with black mould. The smell of it hits my nostrils as soon as I see it. I groan, ever since my capture I have truly hated that smell.

As I get closer to the living room, I begin to smell smoke wafting in and making my throat close up and then the smell of burning electrics assaults my nose as well. Shit! This can't be a good sign.

I hurriedly look around the corner and see the sports hall from my old school in place of where the living room should be but I still walk forward.

The sports hall looks as if some kind of bomb exploded. There are massive holes around the walls and it looks like some parts of the ceiling have caved in, allowing the little sun that there is, to stream through the broken parts.

There are small fires all over the place causing the large, black cloud of smoke to grow as every second goes by. I'm very aware of the suffocating smell that the smoke is giving off. Also, the overwhelming heat that begins to make sweat trickle down my face, is rather irritating.

I step forward trying to make my way to one of the holes in the wall so that I can get the hell out of there. As I begin climbing over, I notice that there is a man standing not that far away with his back to me. He seems strangely familiar but I'm over taken with confusion as to why he doesn't try to run away from here.

"Erm excuse me," I shout. "There is kind of a massive fire going on right now. Do you want to try and get out?" I scream out to him now, trying to get the idiot to move.

I walk closer to him, concerned that maybe he is actually hurt and needs some help however, the closer I walk towards him the more the fear inside of me grows.

"Hello?" I say, reaching out to grab onto his arm.

"Well, if it isn't the young Stark." I realise that I know who he is. This is the guy that Tony fought in Germany and the guy who Fenrir said was trying to take over the human race.

I recoil back from him as if he has burned me which I'm sure he is more than perfectly capable of doing. I step further away, ignoring the burning in my eyes as I forbid myself to blink, for fear of what would happen in the milliseconds that it would take.

"What is... What is it that you want?" I ask, trying to keep the stutter out of my voice but failing miserably.

"Well, you see I don't want anything to do with you personally. However, I have heard that you mean a rather large amount to that fool you call a father." He smirks and begins circling me as if I am his prey and he is deciding how best to attack.

The closer he gets to me, the colder it begins to feel, which is strange as the fires are still raging on around us. My heart gains more speed by the second to the extent that I feel my chest tighten because of it and I feel my whole body begin to shake from the adrenaline that is trying to convince me to run. He notices how my body is reacting and it seems to amuse him.

"What is it that you want?" I choke out forcefully, this time being successful in throwing in as much malice as I can.

"You will see." He tells me as he lunges forward to grab me in a choke hold, lifting me up off of the floor. I start kicking my legs out to try to unbalance him whilst my hand tries to prise his ice cold hands from my throat to no success. My struggle just causes him to laugh, as he easily maintains his grasp.

I then notice that his laugh has changed to a deep rumbling chuckle and I look down to see that he has morphed into Jedidiah, the man responsible for my kidnapping.

"You are far too much like your father for your own good, idiot girl!" He says and flings me across the room. I land hard, feeling all of the air knocked out of my lungs as a fall to the floor. I can hear as he walks closer to me.

I brace myself and force myself to look up into a pair of emerald eyes and I let out a gasp.

"You always were an idiot." Is the last thing I hear Cameron say to me as he plunges the already bloody knife into my chest.

A/N thank you guys for being patient I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Don't mess with Julie

A/N So I know that this took awhile but I managed to do this a lot quicker then I was anticipating so yay. I'm working on the next update so it shouldn't take long. Thank you to angelvoice15 for the review, I hope it's worth the wait.

Ps Assassin's Creed Origins was really good;D

Chapter 6

I fling myself upwards screaming fighting with some kind of restraint that is stopping me from moving I struggle, screaming louder as I try to fight my way out and my panic growing as I can't get out of them.

Suddenly I'm aware of a hand on me which is when I strike out randomly, trying to get away.

"Shhh, Annalisa it was a dream just a dream." They try to soothe me and after a bit of struggling I calm down enough and look around at the imposter.

I look at Happy sitting on my bed trying to give me a reassuring smile but failing terribly, as I can see the concern written clearly across his face. I nod my head trying to calm myself enough that I can stop hyperventilating and breathe normally.

Eventually, I calm down enough so that I can get out a shakey "What's going on?" He looks at me for a second until he's content that I'm not going to freak out again and then he answers.

"You were having a nightmare and JAVIS called me and told me to come because he couldn't wake you from it." He says rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"Right, yeah, ok." I nod my head and rub my hand over my face only to realise that it is slick with the sweat pouring off of me. I look down at the sheets that I am tangled in. I notice that they are also wet with my sweat and they must be what I thought were restraints that were holding me.

We sit in silence as I rest my head in my hands, trying to gather my thoughts and slow down my racing heartbeat until Happy breaks the silence.

"That looked like a pretty bad dream you were having." I nod my head. "I thought that was under control?" I shrug my shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it" I shake my head.

We go back to the silence after that but my thoughts are concentrated on drifting back to what I saw in my dream.

"Well I think it will be best if I leave you to try and get some sleep-" Happy begins and then I hurriedly interrupt him.

"NO!" I yell in a big panic grabbing onto his arm in a death grip, frightened to let go in case he tries to walk away. "I mean.. umm I don't really want to be left alone so maybe we could sit and watch some TV or something?" I stammer at him far too terrified that this Loki guy is still watching me.

"Yeah ok, that sounds good." He smiles at me in another attempt to be reassuring.

"How about some TV?" He asks and I nod my head while he gets up and I untangle myself from my sheets and stumble slightly as I try to do it to fast. I turn to look at the clock and the red numbers showing that it's half four in the morning. Well, I guess I'm not going to be very refreshed for the whatever the hell is going to be happening today.

We both make our way into the living area and I try to put up more of a calm facade, pretending that inside I don't keep looking around expecting the place to set fire like it did in my dream. I plop myself down on the sofa followed by Happy after he grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns on the TV.

"So what do you fancy, show or movie?" He asks, turning to look at me.

I think for a second and then smile when I think of the film that my mum always used to play whenever I felt sad.

"How about the Sound of Music, I haven't watched it for ages," I say resting my elbow on the arm of the sofa and then resting my face on my hand. He scrunches his nose up in distaste, the way all guys do whenever you mention watching a musical.

"I have never seen it and I don't plan to." He says laughing. I draw away from him with slightly fake disgust.

"You have never watched the sound of music?!" I exclaim, shaking my head in disappointment. "We are going to have to remedy that right now!" I tell him and when he doesn't do it quick enough he gets a "Chop chop!" as well.

"Do I get a choice in this?" He asks, searching for the film anyway because the fool already knows the answer.

"Of course not, you have been deprived and I will not allow it to carry on a second longer, now come on" I clap my hands at him in impatience. He turns to look at me with raised eyebrows and I just give him my best shit eating grin which causes him to sigh in defeat and begin the film.

The film starts and the intro comes on I sigh and tell him to skip it, which he seems far too happy to do. However, he then goes too far and misses the beginning of Julie Andrews singing which of course we can't miss a second of that.

I sing along with her smiling doing my best to force myself into the moment and not allow my thoughts to run out of control and throughout the film every time that they sneak in I just sing louder. I take a peek at Happy during the scene when the rich women tells Julie Andrews that the captain fancies her to try and get her to piss off and he looks completely enthralled into the film.

At the final scene of them all walking through the hills I turn back to Happy and see him looking at the screen with a tear in his eyes, I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh come on Happy it's not that bad!" I tell him patting his arm.

"They had to escape from the Nazi's and leave everything behind, it's really sad." He tries to justify himself, I laugh at him.

"Yeah, most people don't understand how deep it really goes." I turn to look at him. "Are you glad that I got you to watch it then?" I ask him smirking. He makes an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat, which causes my smirk to grow.

"I should have known that you would be a big softy." I laugh at him standing up and stretching as I do so causing me to yawn.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Happy asks, looking up at me from his place on the sofa. I immediately shake my head not keen on going back to shitty nightmare world.

"Nah, I think that I'm good," I tell him walking away, forcing the images from my dreams down to stop them from resurfacing. I walk into the kitchen, clicking on the kettle and begin to prepare my cup of tea and Happy follows watching me carefully like he expects I'm going to break down and cry at any second, he must forget that I'm English and I don't do emotions.

"Hey, so I'm gonna need to get back to bed, you going to be alright left alone?" I look up at him and nod my head and smile.

"Yep, I'm going to be fine," I tell him walking back to the kettle as I hear the click signalling that it's ready. I go through the same motions that I do whenever I make myself a cup of tea enjoying the familiarity.

"Ok, then I'll go." Happy says watching me and looking rather worried. I turn back to him, holding my cup of tea and smile again.

"Ok then," I say raising my eyebrows at him. I watch Happy as he seems to wrestle with an internal dilemma, I lean back against the counter waiting for whatever he's going to say.

"You know you can't repress everything forever," he tells me, deciding to speak. I look at him with my eyebrows still raised.

"I'm English never underestimate how much I can repress," I say grinning at him and take a sip of my tea, burning my mouth slightly but don't react so not to ruin my point.

He stares at me for a second, trying to gage what's going on in my head but gives up as he shakes his head and sighs leaving the room with quiet "goodnight".

Once that I'm certain that he's out of the room I turn back around, put my tea down and rest my elbows on the counter. I sigh and run one hand through my hair as the other supports my face, while my thoughts take off at ninety miles an hour. I'm sick of finally thinking that whenever I am starting to get my life together, life turns around and 'oh no no no, you thought it would be that simple?' and then bang I land flat on my arse a need to find out how I'm going to get back on my feet.

I take a sip of my tea and look up at the clock that stands over the door frame into the toilet and see that it's nearly eight, I've only had about four hours sleep and could do with more but I really don't want to have that dream again.

I think that I'm just going to leave it, I'll dose myself up on caffeine and I will just have to deal with it I think to myself. I walk to the larder and pull out a loaf of bread with Nutella. If I'm going to die today I might as well do so with some of the finer things in life I think to myself with a smile.

After placing the bread in the toaster I walk back into my room, pick up my phone and return to the kitchen. After seeing that my toast still hasn't popped I unlock my phone and go through my messages so that I can text my mum, I use some bull shit asking her about her everything is going back home. It's times like these that I am gratefull for the time difference as she should be long up by now.

I really do miss my mum, every school break I still go over there to visit her and I am constantly face-timing her but it's not the same as it used to be. I know that she misses me as well and is looking forward to me going back home for Uni.

I put my phone down with a sigh just as the toast pops and I spread the Nutella on it, I pick up my tea and go back to the family area and switch the TV back on scrolling through and find the whole series of Absolutely fabulous. I grin and switch on the first episode. I have watched this show a thousand times and I will watch it a thousand more and still laugh at it.

I finish my toast and tea and am just about to switch on the third episode when my phone pings alerting me to a message and I see that my mum has finally replied telling me that everything is fine and am I doing ok. I tell her that I'm fine and that I'm just a bit bored but that Jenifer Saunders and Joanna Lumley are making me feel better.

She sends me back a smiling emoji and says that Ab Fab will always make you feel better with loads of kisses. I smile at the message and then carry on watching the TV feeling a lot better with even a small message from my mum.

I'm just about to start the sixth episode (don't judge me) when I hear thuds coming from across the room. I freeze mid button push and turn around to see if I can see someone coming towards me to be faced with an empty room. I turn around trying to see if there was any inclination to show that Happy has come out of his room, I hold my breath trying to stretch out my hearing until I hear Happy's snores coming from his room.

I'm just being paranoid I mean surely Jarvis would tell me if there was some kind of intruder right. I try to calm down and breathe, reassuring myself that everything is fine but that doesn't stop my heart racing and the stiff feeling that I have in my legs.

I scan the room again, if someone else came in I would have thought that they would have come and started to talk now. I insist on scaring the shit out of myself.

"What are you-" I hear pop up behind me.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screech at the top of my lungs as I turn around to see Fenrir watching me with his one bushy eyebrow raised.

I pant heavily resting my hand on my chest, trying to will my heart beat to slow down with very little success. After a minute of catching my breath, I look up at him giving him my best glare.

"Was that really necessary?" I growl at him whispering even though I just screamed seconds ago.

"It is not my fault that you are so easily startled human." He barks at me but I can see the amusement in his eyes which causes me to glower at him.

"Is there any particular reason as to why to your here?" I ask him, already annoyed and not in the mood to deal with him.

"I take it I've got to remind you that Loki will be attacking today?" He says more than asks as he crosses his large, wide, hairy arms across his chest looking down at me like an adult would a stupid child.

"I know but is that any reason for you to come in and... do you know what? Never mind it doesn't matter." I shake my head deciding that it will be best if I just let this argument slide. I just roll my eyes and move into the kitchen to make myself another cup of tea.

I feel him follow me and keep his eyes on me as grab two mugs from the cupboard. I turn to look at him and raise one of the mugs and raise my eyebrows in a silent question. He shakes his head and I shrug my shoulders as I carry on making myself tea.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you are stalling mortal?" Fenrir asks, breaking the heavy silence. I freeze for a second whilst pouring in the milk in surprise and put the carton down.

"I'm not stalling," I say to him firmly. "I don't think that it is unreasonable to make myself a cup of tea before getting ready for a battle," I say, keeping my back turned to him as I remove the tea bag from the mug.

I stare down at the small cup where I put the used tea bags for a split second thinking of the fear that is growing inside of me. I wonder when it will all stop. When will I finally get to the point that I'm no longer afraid? The way I feel at the moment it seems like that will never be a possibility.

All of this races through my head in seconds and it doesn't take me but a second to compose myself, however, for Fenrir it was a second too long and he picked up on my hesitation immediately.

"Mortal there is no point having fear, the fear will only hold you back! You must learn to bury it deep, you want to prove yourself then do so!" He bellows out in his booming voice. I turn around to look at him with mug in hand and give him the tiniest of smiles. My only reply is that his face slightly softens from 'I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth' to 'I'm going to punch you in the face' which is a massive improvement.

I nod my head at him and look down into my tea for a second and then raise it and take a sip. I then put the mug down on the counter.

"So have you heard anything else about Loki then?" I ask him hopping onto the counter careful not to spill my tea and lean my hands on the counter.

"He attacked people in Germany and was then apprehended by your father and another man, someone who I am not familiar with," He tells me and I nod my head in understanding as I already know about that.

"Right then, I suppose we are going to be needing a plan of attack?" I ask him, picking up my mug again and taking another sip. I watch him and a vicious feral grin crosses his face and at that moment nothing about him could at all be confused as human.

"About time!" Is his reply.

A/N So I hope you guys enjoyed that and please let me know if you do.


End file.
